falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
路易斯堡
}} Lewisburg is a town in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A small town notable for its location on top of the Midland Trail, Lewisburg was founded as a surveyor's camp in 1751, around the Lewis Spring. Both were named for Andrew Lewis, a pioneer, explorer, and soldier from U.S.' colonial history. After the camp was wiped out during Pontiac's Rebellion, a fortified encampment was established, serving as a staging area for Lord Dunmore's War, a pacification of the native American tribes in the region. The success of the expedition paved the way for a formal foundation of the town in 1780, serving as a major center of leisure and governance west of the Virginian mountains. Lewisburg witnessed conflict during the American Civil War, with many of the buildings in the town used as hospitals for wounded soldiers.Real-life history. In the 21st century, Lewisburg would remain a small, frontier town, though its unique welcoming atmosphere would earn it the title of Coolest Small Town USA in a 2061 plebiscite.Plaque at the entrance to the town. Lewisburg denizens would go to great lengths to maintain that atmosphere, through a variety of initiatives including Sky Gardens (rooftop gardens cultivating produce, flowers, and helping keep the air clean and the community tight), art exhibitions at the local Serenity Road Art Gallery, and festivals in the streets of the city. The sole blight on this almost unbearably happy town was the Ash Heap, belching toxic ash in every direction and forcing the denizens of Lewisburg to use gas mask on days with unfavorable weather.Lewisburg terminal entries Lewisburg survived the Great War largely unscathed and stayed organized for years after the war, independent and largely self-sufficient thanks to their sky gardens. Together with the sky bridges providing excellent overwatch positions, they could stand against wildlife and random ne'er-do-wells. Denizens of Lewisburg tried to preserve as much of their culture as they could as well and maintained the tradition of Spring Garden Festivals, which became major trading events as well, with stalls erected to barter weapons, armor, food, and other necessities. Unfortunately, during one of these festivals, raiders decided to exploit their momentary distraction and hit the town, taking to the rooftops and gunning the denizens down.Easy pickins Layout Lewisburg is a small town laid out in the shape of a square, with the two streets in the center dividing it into four neat quadrants. The southwest and southeast parts of the town offer little in the way of loot or interest. The northern two sectors flank a street where a festival was taking place, with stalls stretching all the way out to the northern end of the town. Approaching from the west, Lewisburg's station can be seen on the first right; this road continues past the train station and leads to Monongah power substation MZ-03 and Big Bend Tunnel West. The road left climbs upward and turns right, leading to a series of open-air shops; of note, the open air market includes an abandoned food kiosk and a small gun reseller. Lewisburg's main road contains more open-air shops; while most are of little interest, the cash registers can be a good source of pre-War money. A concert area comprises the northeast corner of the town and provides access to Pleasant Hills Cemetery to the north. There is a cooking station at the northern end of the main street, in the food stall. The other sector contains the old art gallery on the northwestern corner, and the visitors center in the southeast. The emergency exit in the courtyard grants access to the rooftops. The visitors center is worth checking out for the terminal entries and the attic, which contains a steamer trunk, accessible from the rooftops. The back alleys offer stairs up to the roofs, connected by sky bridges and topped with greenhouses. These provide a good source of fertilizer, ash rose, and access to the attic of the town hall, which contains a steamer chest. On the other end of the rooftops is another cooking station. Just southeast of the town, towards Big Bend Tunnel West, is a Bot Stop, which is used in Bots on Parade. 值得注意的物品 * 輕鬆得逞 - 在空中花園附近一處屋頂上，掠奪者屍體旁。 * 給羅瑞的提醒 - 在遊客中心二樓的終端機旁邊，被壓在剪貼版下面(需拾取板子才能拿)。 * 凱瑞的訂單 - 在凱瑞的屍體上，秘神會新人任務中在屋頂區找到。 * 秘神會：路易斯堡 - 秘神會的新人任務途中在娜塔莎·杭特秘神女的屍體上找到。 * 娜塔莎·杭特秘神女的登入 - 同上。 * Two Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** One in the upper floor of the visitor's center, sitting on a wooden desk next to a radio. ** One on a roof next to a couch, sitting on a wooden crate. * 克萊恩的筆記，第一部分 - 「凡」事根本任務期間在一輛警車找到，手提袋內。 * 克萊恩的筆記，第二部分 - 上述任務期間在警車東北方的屋子前台，骷髏旁。 * 「狼報到#64」 - 同上。 * 進一步指示 - 上述任務期間在凡洛動物標本出來對街的屋頂上。 * 幹員備用鑰匙卡 - 同上。 * C.H. Monthly, January - It starts the quest That Sinking Feeling. Appearances Lewisburg appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 路易斯堡是真實存在西維吉尼亞州格林布賴爾縣的城市。 Gallery F76 Lewisburg Historic.png FO76 Lewisburg south.png FO76 Klein's notes part 1.png|Klein's notes, part 1 Spare_operative_keycard_and_further_instructions.jpg|Spare operative keycard and Further instructions FO76_Lewisburg_(Fire_truck).png|Fire truck en:Lewisburg fr:Lewisburg ru:Льюисберг Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations